My Next Generation
by djskein
Summary: One night, JD has to take his child to the hospital. It is there the child makes a very...interesting friend to say the least. Read and review, please! Rated T for moderate language.
1. Last Resort

OK, now before I start I have a couple of things to say. The first is that this is my first fan-fiction ever. I only registered a week ago and until around two weeks ago, I was only slightly interested in fan-fiction. Of course, now I'm so interested in it, I'm going to write my own.

Second of all, I live in Australia and in Australia, we get our Scrubs once a week at 11:30pm on Monday nights and as such I have missed out on many episodes and only found out last night whilst watching "My Rabbit" that JD and Kim's child is in fact male, rather than female as I have written. I always had the idea for JD to have a daughter from the beginning and the two preceding influences decribed also wrote JD's child as a girl as well. Please do not flame or berate me about that.

The third one is that I cannot take all the credit for this story. The idea of the story came from a fan-fiction, "I'm No Superman" by TempestGray. That story originally had the idea of JD's daughter being friends with the Janitor. I was always interested on how they actually met so I ended up thinking about doing it myself. Other portions of the story were also influenced by "Our Life" by Half Full Glass Of Mouthwash. Anyway, let us get into it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or any of the characters contained within. They remain the property of Touchstone Television, Buena Vista Entertainment Television, Bill Lawrence and whoever else may be affiliated with the making of the show. I do however own Scrubs on DVD so that must count for something.

* * *

And so it went. Another night and I had to find my daughter a babysitter. Of course, she thinks she's capable enough to take care of herself. But I can't ever be sure. I mean, she's not even nine, for Christ's sake. Still, now she'll refuse to have a babysitter the way she has been for the last week or so, leaving me stuck on what to do. It was then I only knew one solution. 

"Hello, this is Kim Briggs, who is this?" Ah, brilliant, she picked up. She's obviously not too busy.

"Hey, honey, its JD here".

"Oh, hey, JD, how is it?"

"Good, good, listen I'm having some trouble with Rebecca. It seems she's deadest on not wanting anyone to look after her tonight. I've tried changing her mind but she's seems pretty stubborn on staying here. So, what do you think?"

"Well, she's definitely not staying there herself, that's for sure. I don't know, how about you take her with you to your shift?"

"Oh, Kim, you know she's going to be bored as hell the entire time"

"Alright but I don't have any other suggestions so that's probably the best advice I can give you right now."

"OK, then, I'll see you later, sweetie"

"See ya, JD".

I then turned to Rebecca and said, "That was your mother just then, Rebecca, and she came up with a pretty good solution"

"What is it, Daddy?'

"Well, how would you feel on coming with your father to the hospital tonight?" I replied to her, knowing what she'd say anyway.

Of course, as one would expect, she was already jumping up and down, shouting "Yay!" but I knew she'd come to regret it.

"OK, you can come with Daddy to work. But you got to promise not whine or moan while you're there. Daddy will have a lot of work to catch up on" I said forewarningly.

"Alrighty, then" was the reply I heard from here and soon after we were off on our way.

* * *

I had finally gotten there and met up with Carla as soon as I got in. 

"Ah, Carla, fantastic", I said to her.

"What is it, Bambi?" she replied, seemingly not interested in what I was going to say to her.

"Yeah, I decided to take Rebecca to work with me tonight and, uh, I'm pretty sure I've got a lot of work to do, so could you keep an eye on her for awhile until I finish?" I said with a doe-eyed smile, the one I knew she couldn't refuse.

"No" she ended up replying.

"Oh, come on, how many times have I taken care of Izzy while you and Turk were working or going out for a night on the town and such" I said, knowing she'd feel guilty.

"JD, you've never done that" Carla replied in vain to me

Anyway, just before I opened my mouth to answer her back, I heard a beep. I got my pager out of my pocket.

"Oh, shit, that's a code. Alright, Carla, now do you have a choice?" I said to her.

"Alright, I'll take care of Becky for you but you owe me for this" she replied, half-heartedly.

"OK, Daddy has to go now. He has a code he needs to attend to. You stay near Auntie Carla and don't go off wandering. There's a lot of strange characters in this hospital I don't want you associating with. I'll see you later, Becky." I said, as I left her sitting down near the nurses' station. I then sped off down the hall to the patient's room.

* * *

Rebecca sat down on a chair near the nurses' station. She knew her father wouldn't be back for awhile after seeing him run down the hall to get to his patient so she had to pass the time. 

"Aunt Carla, do you know anything I can do while I'm waiting for my dad?" said Rebecca to Carla, who was supposed to watch out for her but had been somewhat distracted.

"What, sorry, dear, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" said Carla, the comment snapping her out of a daze of sorts.

"I said, is there anything I can do while I'm waiting for my Dad?" said Rebecca, slightly louder and clearer than before.

"Oh, yeah. How about you go down to the Doctor's lounge and watch TV? I'll tell your father where you went" said Carla.

"Alright, see you, Aunt Carla" said Rebecca

"See you, Becky. And be careful. Your dad's right, there are some bizarre characters here so be cautious who you talk to" Carla warned Rebecca.

Unfortunately Rebecca already went off by that point down near the Doctor's Lounge. She stopped halfway, though, to see a giant man in a grey uniform shouting to furiously to himself whilst cleaning a stain.

"Damn it, why are you still here, stain? I'm smarter than you, I know I can get rid of you." the Janitor said to himself as he was still scrubbing at the stain.

Rebecca then said to the Janitor, "Do you need any help, there?"

* * *

Well, there it is, my first fan-fiction. I'm sorry if it seemed a little sketchy in places. I look forward to reviews and will update in the next couple of days. Right now, I need a rest. See ya. 


	2. A New Friend, Eh?

Disclaimer: Don't own Scrubs, never will, etc, etc.

* * *

"Excuse me?" the Janitor said some time after. 

"I was offering to help you. You seem pretty mad at that stain. Why, don't you want any?" said Rebecca

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that most kids, scratch that, everybody has never offered to help me with cleaning in this dump of a place. I mean, they always say to me, 'Oh, how hard can it be to do your job?' So when someone does offer help, I feel, well, a little taken back by it. Plus most kids usually go on about how tall I am anyway." the Janitor said, seeing that Rebecca was in actual fact not paying attention to anything he said.

"Well, yeah, I would like some help. Can you please go into there and get me a tougher sponge?" the Janitor says, pointing to the door of where keeps his cleaning supplies.

Rebecca then opens the door. "But there's nothing in here".

"I know, this isn't even a stain, it's a half a pancake with glue on bottom" the Janitor replied.

"I was just saying it to get attention and I was surprised anybody ended up giving a rat's ass. Look, I'll show you how quickly I can get this stain off" the Janitor said. And within three seconds, he clears the stain with his sponge and tossed it in a rubbish bin nearby but unfortunately missed.

"Ahh, I'm sure to be in the next few minutes anyway" said the Janitor.

"You see, I always gotta make it seem like I'm working around here" the Janitor explained to Rebecca. "I mean that's what they pay me for right. Course, it's only an hour of work which then leaves seven hours to be filled. How about I fill them by telling you some stories?"

"OK, then" came Rebecca's reply.

"OK, well I'll start off with-wait a minute, do you have any parents who should be looking after you?" the Janitor suddenly realized.

"Yeah, my dad works here but he's probably not going to be off his shift for the next couple of hours" said Rebecca.

"OK, then, I'll tell you about the time I…"

And so the Janitor began telling Rebecca about many an interesting story. Most of them dealt with rats in some way or another, but it appeared Rebecca didn't care. For the first time in his life, the Janitor was happy someone was listening to the increasingly nonsensical stories was telling.

* * *

"You lost her?" 

"No, JD, I didn't lose her. I just told her she could go down to the Doctor's Lounge and watch some TV."

"Yeah, but I went into the Doctor's Lounge a minute ago and the only person who was there was Todd."

"I don't know, maybe she got lost on the way there"

"And that is exactly the reason why you shouldn't have let her walk off by herself"

Oh God, my only child is now lost in this hospital. Where the hell could she be? Oh, man, Kim's gonna kill me when she finds out. Ah, Johnny, snap out of it, focus. If I were an eight-year-old child, where would I be? Well, pediatrics is a start.

Ah, damn it, she's not here. Hmm, maybe if just walk around the hospital I'll find her. Wait, is that Elliot?

"Elliot, Elliot, stop" I said to her with much insistence in my voice.

"JD, I wasn't going anywhere" she said to me.

"I know but I said it to sound more dramatic. I decided to take Becky with me tonight and now I've lost her. Have you seen her around?"

"No, sorry, JD. I've gotta get home now. Little Michael keeps pestering his father on the fact that his mother is never around anymore" Elliot said to me.

"How is Keith, anyway?" I wondered to her.

"You know, I got the feeling he might be suffering a mid-life crisis. He seems really depressed these days and won't talk to me about it" Elliot explained.

"Wow, isn't he a bit young for mid-life crisis yet?" I said.

"Hey, no-one set an age limit on those, alright?" she said, somewhat defensively, as she had a slightly higher pitch in her voice.

"Anyway, gotta go. I'll catch you, JD."

"And I hope the person whose throwing me has good aim" I joked to her.

"Yeah, you're not funny" Elliot said, when she fully knew well I was.

"Alright, I should go to. See ya, Elliot." I said to her before walking to well, nowhere in particular.

That was until the Janitor stopped me. "Oh God, what did I do know? You got some sort of invisible sign I just went past?"

"No, I heard you whining like the girl you are about losing your child and it got me wondering if that child over there was yours" he said to me.

Of course, I knew where this was going and wasn't enjoying it one bit. He moved to one side and pointed to a bench where Rebecca was sitting. I rushed over there and give her a hug.

"Oh, thank God, I thought I lost you. Where were you and has he done anything to you?"

Before Rebecca said anything, the Janitor reiterated. "No I haven't done anything and she was here with me, actually, for pretty much your whole shift. You know, I know I liked having her there. It's nice to have someone willing to listen to your stories"

I got pretty infuriated by what he just said and decided to tell him this.

"First of all, your stories never make sense. And second of all, I forbid you to ever associate with my daughter. You are an awful, awful man and I will not have you poison her mind" I said, laying the record down.

"What, I wasn't doing anything to her. We just sat and talked for a few hours, that's all" he said back to me but I would not be swayed.

"I go by what I said. You must never see my daughter again. Are we clear?" I said to the Janitor.

"Alright, then, jeez, settle down. Wouldn't want get hostile now, would ya?" he said dryly.

"Come on, Rebecca. Let's see if we can find your mommy" I said to Becky before storming off. I gave the Janitor one last look, a real "Don't think I don't fucking mean it cause I sure as hell do" look just before I went. I tell ya, few things have ever made me madder than this. But hopefully I don't have to deal with that anymore. Ah, there Kim is.

"Hey, sweetkins, ya ready to get home?" I said to her innocently.

"Sure, let's go" she replied to me.

* * *

I haven't gotten much sleep tonight. That whole Janitor thing blew right out of the water. So what, now he feels he can't get to me, so he fucks with my daughter's brain? Ah, why do I keep thinking about it? I need to do something to get my mind off it. 

But of course, there was nothing I could do to forget about it and I was left wondering what my daily confrontation with the Janitor would be like the next morning. Alright, now I'm feeling tired. Nighty, night.

* * *

Well, I got the second chapter up quicker than expected. I know I seem to change the POV's a lot but hopefully you know which one is which. A new chapter will be coming soon. Till then, it's pretty late so I should head to bed. I'm not going to but I'll be back soon. 


	3. From One Hell To Another

Disclaimer: Well if I don't own Scrubs and you don't own Scrubs, then who does?

* * *

Oh my god, it has finally happened. I went through twelve years of bullshit just come out the other side today. Yes, today is my graduation and the valedictory has just ended. 

Well, now that it's over, as I would have thought, my parents are already up to me, hugging me, going on about how proud they are of me, etc. I feigned as much interest as I could in this but my eyes were more focused on going over to my friends. I loosened my parent's grip on me and ran off to my friends. But before I could say anything, somebody beat me to the punch.

"Oh my god, Becky! Can you believe it? This is the last time you ever have to go to school. Oh, I'm so happy". The person who said that was Jennifer, the greatest friend in the whole world. My other friend, Izzy, was just as happy. But not everything is always as bright as it should be as our happiness was cut short by Jennifer's older brother, Jack.

"Well, now, girls, I don't know why you should be so happy. You see with school, you always had a place to hide when times, they were tough, but now you gonna have to rely on yourself a hell of a lot more and let me tell ya something, you'll be lost in that department with no directions on how to get out" he said to us in the exact same style as what his father would.

* * *

Let me bring you up to speed, my name is Rebecca Dorian and this is my life. You see, my parents and my best friend's parents have been friends (or associates in Perry's defense) years before I was born, so I basically had my friends set out in concrete the moment I was born. 

First off, we have me and my parents, JD and Kim. If you ever knew my father, you'd know that thinking to myself like this is the number-one trait I suffer from him. I don't have any bizarre fantasies though, thank God.

Then there are Izzy's parents, Chris, or Turk as everyone seems to call him, and Carla. My father and Turk had been best friends ever since they met up in college and for the first few years of my life, I was hanging around with Izzy a lot more than I should because those two girls never seemed to have enough time for each other.

Next up on the agenda is Jack and Jennifer's parents, Perry and Jordan. My father relationship's with Perry was well, unique to say the least. My father always seems to be seeking out for Perry's approval but never gets it. It seems to be made abundantly clear to me all my childhood that Perry has never liked my dad yet is still seen with him nonetheless.

* * *

As the post-valedictory went on, I overheard this conversation between them. 

"Well, say there, Newbie, I never thought it would be possible but you seemed to be able to raise a haf-way decent child there. And for that I gotta say, congratulations."

"Perry, can I ask you something quickly?'

"Ah, yes, but I can never be too sure how quick is quick with you".

"Can you stop calling me Newbie, alright? I've been an attending for twenty years now, I don't think that's very new now, is it? Hell, I've worked at Sacred Heart longer than Mickhead has".

"Newbie, first off, Mickhead died ten years ago so I don't see how that is a veritable argument. And second of all, even if you keep working at Sacred Heart till I am on my death bed, the last name you will ever hear me call you is Newbie. If I end up coming back as a ghost in order to fufill some wacky afterlife task and you are the only one who can see me, I will still call you Newbie. And if we are ever trapped together forever in the fiery pits of Hell, well, I'll just give you one guess what I'll be calling ya".

"Yeah, well, why can't you call me, I don't know, Middleaged-bie. I am over 50, you know'.

"Oh, well, good for you. You should be so proud. Listen there, Newbie, I'm going to be 70 in a while. You don't see anyone giving me this conversation 'Dr Citizen, I need you in the ICU.' 'Alright, I'm here, what's the problem?' 'Ah, Senior, there you are. Well' and I trail off incessantly"

"Fine, then, whatever".

"Oh, just a great can-do attitude there, Newbie. Just a great attitude".

* * *

Oh, shit, where was I? I got sidetracked there for a moment. Ah, yes, now we move on to Jack and Jennifer. 

The summary for Jack and Jennifer might need a bit more explaining than Izzy and me. First off the block, we have Jack, who couldn't be anymore like his father even if he tried. Jack's older than all of us but he still hangs around with us nonetheless, much in the same reluctant way his dad does. But there was never anything said about us enjoying it as he is exactly like his father in some many ways. The inflated ego, the undeniable narcissism, the sense of self-pride, well that's what you get for being raised with a father like that.

Then there's Jennifer, who has to be the greatest friend in the world, a fact which pisses off her father to no end. If any indication were to be made, everybody would expect me and Izzy to best friends and we were that is until one night when I was around eleven. I was waiting for my father to get off his shift when I ran into Jennifer who was doing the same. I had talked to Jennifer a lot before then but I thought it would seem funny if me and her started hanging out more often, just to see how her father would react. But it turned out we had a lot more in common than I thought and we become inseparable ever since, pretty much doing everything together.

* * *

After wondering to myself for a second who the hell I was just describing my life to, I was surprised to be snapped out of my daze by this lovely comment from Jennifer. 

"Oh, fuck off, Jack. Show some decency once in a while. Listen, if don't have anything positive to say about Becky's day then just get stuffed".

"Oh, little sister's gotten a tail there now, has she? Only the horns are left before we have an unholy freak of nature on our hands. Alright, fine, I'm gonna go to the bar" Jack replied to her sister.

After Jack left, Jenny told me to not to any attention to what Jack said. I seriously am not able to fathom how she puts up with that shit from him. She then suggested what we should do tonight to celebrate. I thought about going to the local bar as well with them, but then realized I'm still not old enough. Izzy and Jenny were born around a year earlier than me and as such, both of them actually graduated last year. Obviously, because they're such good friends, they came down to my valedictory to congratulate me. They would be able to get into the bar but I already tried once earlier this year. I didn't get in trouble by any authority but I got in serious shit with my father who insisted that I wait until next year when I can legally drink without getting into any trouble.

So I suggested just hanging out at my house, to which they both agreed. "Alrighty, then, I'll be there in a moment. I just have to stop by the hospital for one moment" I said to them quickly, both of them knowing exactly why.

* * *

This lead's up to the most interesting friend I've had so far – the janitor at the hospital. About 10 years ago, my father took me with him to the hospital and it was there I met this very tall man in a grey uniform. After some brief banter about a stain he was cleaning (which was really just a rouse for attention), he sat me down and tell me some very interesting stories. As the years went, I began to associate with him more and he became like a second father to me. As you would think, my father doesn't approve of it all. At first, he forbid the janitor to even come near me let alone talk to me but the janitor, being the sneaky bastard he is, always found a way around. As time went on, my father knew that he wouldn't ever be able to prevent the Janitor and I from hanging together so he stopped trying. It was his loss, though, because, as much as it pains me to say, I ended up helping the Janitor with one of his crazy schemes against my dad on more than one occasion, a practice he also knows but obviously doesn't approve of. 

I make my way through the hall to the reception where I see him (pretending to be) cleaning in the corner. I go up to him and tap his shoulder. He didn't expect anybody to see him today so he ended jumping about half a meter after I did. "Oh, God, shit, you really scared me". He then turned around to see it was me. "Heyyy, if isn't Little Miss Valedictorian. Just wait here and I'll be back in a second". He left his cleaning utensils exactly where they were and headed off down to the custodial closet. He then came back a few minutes later with something behind his back. "I didn't now exactly when you said you were graduating but I bought you something". He then got it out in front of me. It was a new tank top. The last one I had was got stained severely during our last prank against my father. As soon as I saw my dad approaching towards where it was set up, I turned to hide in the bushes nearby but ended up ripping my top at the back and staining the front with mud. He knew I've been wanting a new one since then so I was more than pleased when I saw it.

"Oh, thanks a lot. I love it!" I said to him.

"Heh, I knew you would. So whatcha got planned for tonight?" he said to me.

"I was thinking about getting down to the bar but I'm still not old enough so I'm gonna hang at my place with Jenny and Izzy" I replied him.

He then said to him "Hey, whoever said you can't get into a bar again? I know I tried after graduation. I didn't get anywhere but hell, at least I tried, huh? What's holding you back?"

"Oh, my father doesn't want to see me try again and because he's my dad, I should listen to what he says"

"Man, who cares what your dad says cuz I sure as hell don't and never will, actually. You should try again if you want to" he said in defense.

I then replied that I didn't actually want to anymore, to which he simply said "Whatever".

"Alright, Janitor, I got to go now. I might see you tomorrow" I said to him.

"Alright then, you know I won't be busy. See ya, Becky"

* * *

I then headed outside to see Jenny and Izzy waiting for me. "How long have you been there?" I asked them. "A little longer than we should've been. C'mon, Becky, let's get going" Jenny replied to me. 

We started walking to Jenny's car before she stopped for a second. "Oh, just a minute, do you mind if Michael tags along with us? He doesn't seem to have anything else planned tonight."

Ah, Michael. That's leads us to his parents, Elliot and Keith, who I forgot to mention before. My dad and Elliot had always been very close with each other for the first few years they knew each other. And then Elliot met Keith and they got married a year later and had Michael some time after. The unfortunate thing is that Elliot and Keith had had some martial problems halfway through their marriage and they got much stronger after Keith had a mid-life crisis. The two started bickering with each other constantly and after 10 years of marriage, they finally ended up filing for divorce which is sad, to say the least, as Elliot had always wanted to get married. Michael now lives with his mother and is a year younger than me but my father, my mother and Elliot always meet up with each other these days, so I got to know Michael quite well. Thankfully, he's nowhere near as irritating as his mother can be.

"Sure, why not? Where is he?" I thought to them. "He's already in the car. C'mon, let's get to it, chop-chop" Jenny replied back to me. "Alright, settle down. You remind so much of your mother at times" I said in retaliation. So me, Izzy and Jenny all hopped in Jenny's car and went to my house.

* * *

Well, there it is, the third chapter. I feel it's got some interesting areas in it but I need everyone else's opinion, so after you read, please review. I might take a break for awhile because I don't know what else to write so I'm sorry if I don't update for some time. Anyway, see ya and please review! 


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: If I did own Scrubs, I'd bring Lonnie back.

* * *

We made it to my house and went inside. As I went in I was greeted by my mother. "Hey, Rebecca, how's life treating ya?" 

"Well, hopefully, a lot easier now I'm out of school. Hey, where's Dad at?" I suddenly wondered.

"Oh yeah, he had to work overtime at the hospital. I can see you and your friends are going to be at it tonight which is just as well because your father and I are going out for dinner tonight", Mom explained to me.

"Why? Because you're going celebrate the end of my schooling?" I said to her.

"No, because we want to. Not everything's about you, alright, little miss" she replied with an insistently mocking tone in her voice. That what she gets for spending too much time around Elliot.

"Well, I'm off. Seeing you all here and knowing JD and I will probably be a burden, I'll probably stay at Turk and Carla's tonight. See ya, Becky, Izzy, Jennifer, Michael".

Everybody said goodbye to my mom with varying amounts of interest in their voice. After she went, I turned to everyone and said "Well, what now?"

"Why don't we just see watch TV?" Jenny suggested.

"Nah, I already checked. It's all crap" said Izzy.

"Alright, go into my Dad's room and pick out any movie. Be careful of what you pick though. He might be a married man but he still has needs" I forewarned Izzy.

"Eww, I'm not going now" Izzy said.

"Alright, fine, I'll go. Christ, it is so much worse at my house because my brother has much stronger needs on top of my dad's" Jenny told us.

She came back with the first movie she saw and just before we put it on, we heard someone come through the door. At first, I would have thought it would be my parents but we all turned around to see that it was Jack.

"Well, I can see the sewing club is here for it's daily ritual of sacrificing fabric for bullshit and talking about endless repeats of Sex and The City and that includes you too, Michael" he said cynically towards all of us.

"Oh, for God's sake, what the hell are you doing here, Jack? Why don't you go annoy someone else for the night, alright?" Jenny said bitterly to Jack.

"Well, I would say I only came here because I got thrown out of the tavern for not paying for my whisky and had nothing else to do but that is so not true. Alright, Jenny, I know you always think of me as an egotistical bastard who sets aside fifty percent of his monthly wages to buy more mirrors for himself but I was thinking to myself at the bar. I thought the fact that because Becky is your friend and you two have become inseparable for years now, you wouldn't want me to fuck tonight up in any way. So I thought I might quote join the party end quote because and it pains me to say this, it really does, I'm proud of Rebecca and how she got through everything and I thought I might as well be here to celebrate it. Alas, I see neither donkey nor whipped cream" he ranted onto us.

Jenny felt touched by this, in all truth, despite the end remark. In all the years she knew her brother, he only rarely ever said anything like that to anyone as to preserve his underlying pride. Jenny agreed as long as he doesn't get too cynical towards me. Before we put on the film, I said to Jack "Wait a sec, how did you get in here?"

"Your parents let me in. I bumped into them just before they left and they opened the door. I know it's always polite to knock before entering but I'm the type of man who likes to make say I shall, grand entrances" he explained to us.

* * *

Halfway through the film, I turned to Jenny and said this. 

"What do you think I should do with my life right now?"

Needless to say, she was taken aback by the comment. "Whoa, you just got out of school and now you already want to get your life on track. Listen, if there is one thing I have learnt from my parents, it's that you need time to sort things out before begin to get your life on track alright. Sit back and relax. I mean, look at Jack, he's 22 now and he still doesn't have a fucking clue what the hell he's going to do for the rest of his life".

"Yeah, but I've always thought about what there is I should do. I mean, not now, maybe in the next five years or so" I explained further to Jenny.

"Yeah, well, you leave that to five years time and stay in suspended animation now" she replied to me.

"Well, what should I do while I'm waiting for those five years to go by?" I said to her.

"Hey, why don't you come down to the fashion outlet I work at? I'm sure I'll be able to get you a job there" she replied.

"Alright, nice, thanks".

"OK, now sit down, relax and watch the movie and don't worry about the future. I'm your friend; I'll do that part for you".

"Listen, Jenny's right. You shouldn't get too caught up in the future. I mean, look at me, I'm 22, I live in a shitty run-down apartment, I spend the other half of my monthly budget on whiskey, which I never end up paying for and in all truth, I never once thought about what I should do with my life, as Jenny said before. And the truth is I sure as hell am not going to start now" Jack said to me, offering the sage wisdom he liked to be known for.

* * *

The next day, I decided to head down and get a second opinion of what I should do. And I'm guessing you'd know who the source was. I got to the hospital to see him sitting on a chair in the waiting room. Before I said what I initially wanted to say, I decided to say this. 

"Admit it, you knew I was coming today. You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

"No, I needed to rest all right. I clean for 5 minutes, annoy your father, take a rest and repeat the same process until my shift is over" he said back to me.

"Yeah, like I already didn't know. Janitor, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Well, what is it, my dear?" he said in an old-fashioned, grandfatherly tone.

"OK, last night, when I was with everybody, I got talking with Jenny and I said to her what I should do now that I left school. She said not to worry about it and take a break for a few years but I wanted too see what your opinion is" I said to him.

"Well, that there is an interesting question" he said.

He thought for a moment and then said this, "I want you to look at me, Becky. Do you think I made the right choice by being a janitor? I mean, I've worked at this hospital over forty years. I mean, forty years of cleaning up everybody else's mess. Don't you think that time should have been better used than what I do now?" he wondered.

"What are you trying to say to me?" I asked him.

"Well, OK, what is your one of your best hobbies? What do you really like doing a lot?" he told me.

"Well, I like animals" I answered.

"Well, there's your answer. Why don't you pursue a career in veterinaries? I'm sure you'll enjoy that" he said to me, quite exuberantly.

"No, I like animals but I don't want to do anything about it" I explained to him.

"OK, bad example. Hmm, when you were younger, what did you always want to become?" he asked again.

"Well, I might have to think about that". And I did for awhile before eventually coming up with this.

"When I was younger, as you would know, I had to come to this hospital a lot and I found it interesting to look around. I got to the hospital psychiatrist and I found out that day I wouldn't mind doing her line of work. I never did much about it, though"

"Well, there's your second answer. Why don't you try for a psychiatrist's degree? Not now, obviously, you need time to think about it but I want you to promise me this. For your old friend, the Janitor, you will keep that in mind. I care for you and I want you to end up doing something you'd enjoy not something just to get the bread" he said to me.

I then said thanks and goodbye and left. Truth to be told, I felt shifted after that encounter. Throughout all the years I'd known the Janitor, he's offered me advice on a wide variety of topics but this was the most interesting piece of advice he's given me yet.

* * *

As the weeks went by, I ended up getting that job at the fashion outlet and with Jenny being an assistant manager, why wouldn't I? I did end up liking the job in all actuality. Whenever I wasn't serving customers, I got to talk to Jenny and Lord knows I love doing that. And now I was getting paid for it, basically. But the janitor's advice still stuck to the back of my mind. I thought about it intensely and ended up giving the proposition to my dad. He was a little more than disappointed that I had gotten career advice from the janitor but he knows how close the Janitor and I have been over the last ten year, so he stopped complaining along time ago. But my dad was happy to see, for one thing, me following in the footsteps of a career in medicine, one thing he wasn't expecting. Of course he came up with the answer I'm sure every father would say to their daughter. 

"You do whatever you want, sweetie".

It was two months later when I woke up one day and thought to myself, "I should just do it. No more thinking about it, just go there, apply and you might get somewhere".

And I did. The very next day, I went down to the same university my father applied to for his career in medicine. I told the admissions officer what I hope to achieve in psychology and all that jazz, they put me in reference and told me they would call me when they process my application.

I thought about what I did over the next few weeks ever since I applied and wondered whether it was worth it. It got to me quite hard that I couldn't focus on much else. It went on like this for a few more weeks until my mother checked the mail.

"Bill, bill, flyer, bill, ahh, this looks like a letter for you, Becky. Ooh, it looks like it's from the university you applied to. Well, let's open and read it" she said, as began to open the letter and read through it briefly.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca Dorian, but your application was successful! You have been accepted into our university"

At first I thought she was bullshitting, but I swiped it from her hands and read it and it was true. I had been accepted a position in the psychology course over there. Needless, both me and my mom were happy about it but I was more fixated on telling and subsequently thanking someone else.

* * *

The next day, I rushed down to the hospital immediately after I got up. I couldn't wait really, I wanted to thank the Janitor for giving me that advice and telling me to act through for it. But when I got there, I couldn't see him. I looked around everywhere I knew and I still couldn't find him. That was until I saw Carla. 

"Ahh, Carla, have you seen the Janitor around anywhere? I want to thank him for something" I told Carla.

Carla, though, stayed solemn and said. "Rebecca, I got some bad news for you".

I thought to myself, what bad news, what? She didn't say anything but took me to a patient's room. Inside was the Janitor, hooked up to wires in a coma.

"Yesterday, when he was cleaning the upstairs bathroom, he got overwhelmed by the fumes for one of his cleaning products and passed out. When he passed out, he smashed his head on a steel pipe nearby and suffered a severe concussion. The results came back today and he had suffered massive brain damage. He won't be able to make it. I'm so sorry" Carla explained to me.

I was speechless. I didn't have anything to say and I stood there, looking at him, seeing that he won't ever be able to talk to me again. Carla realized this and left me alone with him for awhile. After Carla left, I pulled up a chair next to him and sat there, trying not cry. But I couldn't.

* * *

Well, as I thought I wasn't on hiatus and was able to figure what I should do for the rest of the story a couple of hourse after I finished the previous chapter. A new chapter will be here in a few days or so. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and for the last time, if you are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. The Goodbye Girl

Disclaimer: You should know fully well by now I don't own Scrubs

* * *

Well, it's finally happened. All throughout this week I've been able to walk into this hospital and not wonder about what crazy scheme the Janitor is going let loose upon me. Tell you the truth, it made for one of the best weeks in years. So why am I not happy about it? 

It's just the nature goes, I suppose. If my child is hasn't happy, then I won't be happy. It's been a week since the Janitor fell into that coma and although some people have felt something for him since then, none had been more affected than Rebecca. She's still in the Janitor's room in the ICU and has been there for most of the week. She hasn't done much since she heard the news except stay by his side and hope that his vitals might change. She's gotten really depressed about it and won't talk to me or Kim. It's sad, I know.

* * *

Whilst checking up on a patient with Perry, I decided to tell me this. "Perry, can I ask you something?" 

"You may but be prepared to be shot down just like last time"

"You know the whole news about the Janitor. I should feel happy about it because now I don't have to worry about the Janitor's mind games coming up from behind anymore. But I don't happy about it and I don't know why".

"Well I'll tell you exactly why there, Samantha. You see, it's a little son of a bitch called remorse that is preventing you from enjoying that fact Supercuts isn't going to bother you anymore. Because it affects someone close to you more than it affects anyone else, you feel remorse for the relationship shown. The same thing happened when Becky and Jennifer started getting closer. I ha-ate-ted that idea because if they became bestest friends foreverest, I would be forced to hang around with you. I wouldn't have it and laid down the law with Jennifer saying I didn't approve of her spending time with Becky and I wanted her to stop doing it. Of course, being a typical teenager, she refused and started doing it more. It then became apparent to me that she wasn't going to stop doing it and at one point, I realized that the two were really good friends after a while. And that is where the remorse came in. I realized that I should stop and let them be friends because in all actuality, I never saw that much anyway. So, say there Daphne, does that answer your question?"

"Yes, it does. Thanks there, Perry"

"Only sometimes a pleasure, other times an annoyance".

And he was right. I did feel remorse for the Janitor. It wasn't until then that I saw just how close the Janitor and Rebecca had been over the years. I was scared about what the Janitor was going to do with Becky in the beginning but as it turned out, he did nothing. I still had my paranoia inside me but I just realized that all they ever really did was talk and screw around (with me mostly). And I saw that Becky needed someone to console her.

* * *

I walked into the room to see Becky holding the Janitor's hand and crying. I knew she wanted to see a change but the results of the test were so negative, that he's never going to wake up. 

Becky hadn't talked to anybody since she found out and I was wondering if she would now. I grabbed a chair sat next to her and said, "You two were really close, weren't you?"

Quietly through her tears, I heard a yes. "Listen, Becky, I want to tell you something. I know I always never liked the idea of you and the Janitor as friends but that because I was scared. I was scared of what he might do to you. He's done a lot of horrible things to me over the years I've been at this hospital, mostly before you knew him, before you were born, really. I love you, Becky and I wanted to protect you but I found out at some point I couldn't, so I set you free at one point and let you be friends".

Becky stopped crying and gathered herself together. And then she said this to me.

"Dad, I'd grown close to the Janitor over the years, so much so I thought as him as a surrogate father. I always went to him for advice and he was one of the first I told my experiences about. He's helped through a lot. And now I won't be able to say a proper goodbye to him. During those years, I needed a father figure and he was the best one I had. You always seemed to never have the time for me back then".

I could see Rebecca breaking down at that point and decided to leave her alone for a while. But it got me thinking about how the Janitor is. He might be a cruel, sadistic tosser towards me but I had the feeling Becky thought of the Janitor as more of a father than me. And I didn't feel ashamed by that because I knew I couldn't change anything. And neither could Becky. There's nothing more in the world she'd liked than for the Janitor to wake up but that's the way it goes.

* * *

Becky was still at his side and until he eventually flatlined. Perry was in the room with her at the time and called it. "Time of death, 4:52pm. I'm sorry, Rebecca". Rebecca got out of the room to see Jennifer waiting nearby, ready to comfort her. They then started walking to Jennifer's car and back to our house. 

I kept thinking about how this affected Becky, leading up to the days of the funeral. At the funeral, Rebecca was asked to do the eulogy but I knew she couldn't handle it. She got around half-way through her speech before she broke down in tears. Jennifer and Izzy soon comforted her about it afterwards.

A few days later, I went to the Janitor's headstone when no-one was around. I sat down and thought how things might have turned out if I gave them a chance. I did this for a while and then just before I left, I decided to give the Janitor one last memoir. I placed a penny on top of the headstone and then walked away and drove back home.

* * *

There we are. By this point I think I might be finished. I might think of something in the next couple of days but I'm pretty certain I'm done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and look for o reading you reviews. See ya. 


End file.
